Reserved Love
by ShuichiShindou23
Summary: Tohma and 18 year old Eiri are in love.What If something happens to Eiri? Will Tohma be happy with a nother family member?Later will be mpreg. yes I know Its a odd paring but its still cute!
1. Will you merry me?

I don't own Gravitation. It is a TOHMA X LITTLE EIRI PARRING!!! YAOI WARNING!!!!!!

_**RESERVED LOVE**__ By ShuichiShindou23_

_  
__"Tohma!" Eiri yelled running to tohma as he gave him a gentle embrace." Hello Eiri-chan." Tohma said giving Eiri a Little kiss on the cheek." Tohma how was your trip for the tour?" Eiri asked looking up at emerald eyes." It was fine but I missed you so much." Tohma wrapped his arms around the teenager." I missed you too." Eiri blushed." Well lets go inside its really cold out here." said tohma picking up his bags as he grabbed Eiri's hand and started for the house that the two lovers shared._

_When they arrived inside the house tohma saw how clean the house was."Eiri did you clean the house while I was away?" Tohma asked." Well the house was rather messy so I did.Did you want it the way it was?"Eiri said getting nervous. " Its beautiful I don't think I have ever seen our house so clean.Thank you Eiri." Tohma said giving Eiri a gentle kiss on the lips."Well I should unpack my things." tohma said opening his suit case to put the clothes and belongings were they belong."Tohma would you like me to run a hot bath?"Eiri asked tohma." Sure Eiri if you wouldn't mind." Tohma looked at Eiri." Of course not Tohma." Eiri smiled at Tohma._

_Fifteen minutes later Tohma had his clothes all unpacked and was ready for his bath,When suddenly the door bell rang.Eiri walked over to the door and opened it.It was Mika.So many thoughts ran through Eiri's head._Is Mika-chan still upset with me for falling in live with tohma?Does she want to take tohma away from me even though they got a diverse?Will she try to hit me?_" Hello Eiri." Mika said with a smile on her face." Hello in." Eiri said inviting his sister into there house." Father wants you to go to the temple." Mika said with a straight face."But Mika,Tohma just got back from the tour and I want to spend time with him." Eiri said as he started to cry.Tohma walked over to his love,and embraced him."Im sure father would not mind if you brought Tohma as well." Mika said feeling bad that she made a 18 year old cry." There there Eiri.There is no reason to cry."Tohma said wiping his lovers tears away." So when are we leaving?" Eiri asked Mika." Tomorrow." She replied back. " Ok well for the time being I think we should all rest its a long trip to Kyoto by car.Lets go to bed," Tohma said." Mika you can sleep in the guest room." Eiri said giving his big sister a hug._

_Tohma and Eiri went into there bedroom and lied on the bed." Eiri you know I love you right?" Tohma asked." I know you do.I love you to!" Eiri said kissing the older man.Tohma pulled a little box out of his pocket and told Eiri to close his eyes.He opened the box and pulled out a ring that had a big blue diamond in the middle and two Little white ones on the sides.Tohma slipped it onto his lovers finger,and said " Eiri Uesugi will you marry me?" As soon as that was said Eiri's eyes popped open to see what had just happened.He looked at his finger and started to cry."Tohma Of course I'll marry you! I love you!" Eiri said hugging the older man as he was smothered in kisses by Tohma._

_Once the two lovers had calmed down Tohma had Eiri lying on his chest."I love you so much Eiri."Tohma said running his fingers through Eiri's golden hair." I love you too Tohma.Lets be together until the day we die." Eiri nuzzled Tohma's chest." Ok." Tohma said._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Please Read And Review!

**Eiri:**Please Review!!! I will hug you!!!

**Tohma: **No you wont! Your mine!!!

**Eiri:** But Tohma its only a hug!!!

**Tohma:** Fine but no further than that!!

**Rebecca: **Ok guys now kiss and make up!

**Tohma:** No problem! ( censored)


	2. Sickness

**WARNING YAOI! Eiri x Tohma paring!! YAOI! **

**Reserved Love Chapter 2 by ShuichiShindou23**

_The next morning Tohma woke up to the sound of throwing up.Tohma got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to see his little lover bent over the toilet." Eiri whats wrong?" Tohma asked worried about the younger man. " My stomache feels really bad Tohma.." He complained as he slowly stood up and walked to the older man." Eiri how long has this been going on?" Tohma asked conserned. "...for five weeks..." Eiri said in a low voice. " What!?" Tohma yelled." I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to worry you..." Eiri said as tears welled up in his eyes._

_" Its ok..." Tohma pulled Eiri into a hug. " I'm sorry I got so mad..." Eiri just relaxed in Tohmas arms. " Am I gonna die Tohma?" Eiri asked. " NO! your not gonna die...ur just sick.On our way to your fathers house We'll stop at my doctors." He said commferting the younger boy. " Ok Tohma...I love you..." Eiri said kissing Tohma's cheek. " I love you too Eiri..." Tohma said taking Eiri into there room so he could get dressed. " You get dressed and I'll wake Mika-chan." Tohma left the room to wake the older girl sleeping in the gest room._

_" Mika wake up...Its time to leave." Tohma shook the girl. " hmmmmmm." She moaned." Come on Mika wake up." he shook her harder. " Ok...I'll get up..." She said halfway asleep." I'm gonna go make breakfat so don't fall back asleep..." Tohma warned._

_In the kitchen Tohma was making some toast to make Eiri's stomache feel better.Eiri walked in." Feeling better?" Tohma asked. " A little bit. You making toast? That sounds good!" Eiri smiled." Good! I hope you stomache can keep ot down.It should." Tohma said kissing Eiri on the cheek._

_" yeah I hope your right Tohma." Eiri said kissing him back.Eiri and Tohma sat down to eat breakfast as Mika came into the kitchen. " when are we leaving?" She asked. " As soon as Eiri is done with breakfast and we get our bags." Tohma said._

_After breakfast and everyone had there bags ready they left for the car.Tohma put there bags in the trunk and they got into his car.Tohma and Eiri sat up front and Mika sat in the back seat._

_" Eiri are you alright?" Mika asked noticing her brother was about to cry." I'm...ok." He said as his tears streamed down his face." Eiri? Whats wrong baby?" Tohma said grabing Eiri's hand._

_" Tohma...What i..if..." Eiri sobbed. " Eiri...Everything will be ok...I promise" Tohma whispered in his ear hugging his little uke." Ok..." Eiri said as he stoped crying."ok...Lets get you to the doctor." Tohma said. " Tohma whats wrong with Eiri?" Mika asked. " Hes just feeling bad in his stomache.Were going to take him to the doctor on the way to kyoto." Tohma said._

_" Ok. I hope you feel better baby brother." Mika said patting Eiri's head." Thank you sister." Eiri said relaxing into the seat. Tohma started to drive..._

_TO BE CONTINUED...  
_

_**Eiri:** That was a good chapter! _

_**Tohma:** Besides my baby got sick! --_

_**Eiri:** Oh! Tohma you worry to much! /_

_**Tohma**: So...Its cause I love u!_

**Eiri:** I love you too. /


	3. Doctor

**Reserved Love**_**Chapter 3 **_

_**by ShuichiShindou23**_

_On there way to the doctor in Kyoto on there way to visit The uesugi family.  
_

" Tohma are we almost there? My tummy is starting to feel bad again." Eiri said grabing his stomach. " We're alomst there Eiri...Just hold on." Tohma said worried for the little one.Tohma saw the office and pulled into a parking space." Mika you stay here and I'll take Eiri in.Ok? " Tohma asked." Thats fine.Just make sure he's ok. " she replied.

Tohma helped Eiri out of the car and they walked into the building.He sat Eiri in a chair and whent to the front desk." Eiri Uesugi is now here." Tohma said to the woman. " Ok.Just take your seat and the doctor will be with you soon." The woman said to Tohma.He whent back to were Eiri was seated and sat next to his little lover.

" It will be ok Eiri.." Tohma said noticing Eiri was about to cry.Tohma pulled him into a hug. Eiri began to cry harder into Tohma's chest.Tohma rubbed his hand in circles on Eiri's back,whispering" Shhhh...Its ok...I promise...". That calmed him down.His tears stoped.Eiri sat back in his chair.

" Eiri Uesugi! " A doctor called." Thats us.." Tohma said helping Eiri up as they walked to the man." Were here." Tohma told the man. " wonderful...Just follow me..."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **_( Yeah I know short chapter )_

**Eiri**: My tummy Hurts...

**Tohma:** I know...we'll find out why in the next chapter...

**Eiri:**Please Read and review! XD

**Rebecca**: Thanks Eiri!!

**Tohma**: ...


	4. Your WHAT!

**Reserved Love Chapter 4** _**ShuichiShindou23 is Rebecca-Chan**_

Tohma and Eiri walked into the room and sat down." Okay Mr.Uesugi,can you tell me whats wrong with you? " The doctor asked kindly talking a seat in his chair." Well..For the past couple of weeks I have been sick to my stomach every morning...and I creave the strangest foods.I just feel awful." Eiri said grabbing at his stomach."Hmm...we'll take a few test but I think I may know whats wrong with you!" He smiles at the younger boy.

After a few test...

" Congratulations Mr.Uesugi! Your pregnant! " The doctor shook his hand. " Your going to be a father Mr.Seguchi! " He shook Tohma's hand as well. " THATS IMPOSIBLE! I'm a boy!! " Eiri yelled. " Actually its not impossible! We are finding many cases were men are starting to have female organs." The doctor smiled. " Excuse my French but Eiri has a penis! I would know! " Tohma said confused. " I mean organs on the inside of his body.Like the egg cell that produces the child." The doctor said to them both.

" Tohma...I'm really having a baby aren't I ? " Eiri asked his lover. " I supposes so Eiri...It would make scence.." Tohma said placing his hand on Eiri's. " You must think I'm weird now..." Eiri started to sob. " No I don't! I'm kinda exited...I always wanted a child." Tohma hugged his lover tightly. " So Its okay for me to keep the child? " Eiri asked hugging Tohma back. " Of course! Its our love child...and will raise it as best as we can..." He kissed Eiri's forhead. " Tohma? What will my family say? what about everyone else? will they approve?" Eiri asked beginning to get scared. " It'll be fine...I hope..." Tohma said.

**Eiri:**Please leave a comment for poor Rebecca-Chan she has been working hard!

**Tohma:**Please Do as Eiri says

**Rebecca:** Thanks guys I love you! huggles

**Eiri:** Your my best friend! Anything for you!

**Tohma:** Not anything...

**Rebecca:**Thats okay Tohma , I don't like older boys! :3

**Tohma:** Of yeah...I forgot...


	5. Telling Mika what will dad say?

**Reserved Love Chapter 5** _ShuichiShindou23_

After the two lovers calmed down from there exiting news,Tohma led Eiri back to the car were Mika had been waiting for the two. " How did it go? Is Eiri gonna be okay? " Mika asked Tohma as he helped Eiri into the car. " He's just fine..." Tohma said walking over to the drivers side and turning on the car. " Mika...I'm gonna have a baby..." Eiri said to his older sister worried about her reaction to the news. " haha Thats very funny Eiri,now tell me whats really wrong.." Mika said taking the news as a joke. " I'm 100 serious Mika I'm gonna have a child... I"m pregnant." Eiri said a little madder this time. " b..but Thats impossible! Your a boy!! " Mika said confused.

" Its true Mika-san.The doctor said this wasn't the first case either.Some males are born with female organs." Tohma told the younger woman trying to explain." Oh my lord...what will father say..." Mika said worrying about his reaction that his oldest son was going to give birth. " If he doesn't like it then he is no longer my father.I am keeping this child no matter what!" Eiri exploded as he started to sob.Tohma reached his arm around his young lover and told him it would be okay. " It is kinda cool that I'll be a aunt! You two have to let me babysit." she said getting a little to exited. " Okay! Thats fine as long as its at our house." Tohma said. " Yay! " Mika squealed.

**Eiri:** _Yes we know there short._

**Tohma:**_ You guys should be lucky she's even writing this_

**Eiri:** _Please don't leave comments asking for longer chapters...Rebecca-chan wont be happy.._

**Tohma:** _and you wont like her when she's not happy_

**Rebecca:**_ I know there short but I'm so busy lately ( getting ready for school_ )

**Eiri:** _and always remember ther more nice comments the faster she updates! :)_

( I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GRAVITATION CHARACTERS!! )


End file.
